User talk:69.30.78.47/Store
Welcome To my store!-- Click I'd like to order a 20 click trade. Please click my soundtrack, I am on MLN. Thanks. 17:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Click Click my dinosaur excavation module 30 times. I am qazwsxrfv123 on MLN. I am legobob3446. Clicks done. I see you clicked my page. Thanks for ordering! Click Do you do Block-Click Deals? 01:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) What did you have in mind? A 40 Click BCD, where we each set up a Pet Golem. Then we both click 50 times each, so we both get Gypsum (you for your rank, me for my store). 01:27, May 10, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good. I will proceed to befriend you and block my other friends. By the way, When i blocked all my NETWORKER friends too and had my friend click on my dino gallery module my friend got MORE "roughies" (rough gems) than usual. This is implying that stuff IS sent to networkers but they do not react because they are computers. Ah. OK, I'll click once I have time. 21:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Done. 21:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Done too. Well, I accidently used all 60 clicks. Well, whatever. (you don't need to pay me back)-- Click Could I order 25 clicks on my soundtrack. What should I click. Thanks! 01:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) (order discussed on customers userpage) Click I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet wolf module. My mln username is Benjamin826. I have sent a friend request. 15:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure! click my pet water bug. I will start clicking.(You don't need to send a FR) Clicks given. Did you click yet? (I don't know if it was you or somebody else who clicked) 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,It was me who clicked.Thanks for ordering!-- Click I would like to order 20 clicks on my soundtrack. Thanks. 18:25, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Click my water bug 14 times.I will start clicking.-- Ok, I have finished. And I think you would be a great supplier for the Official Store. you could help out cause we dont have many active suppliers right now. 03:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Good. And actually,I am an unofficial supplier. I send items to Ajr38 on mln (I think you can figure out who that is.) Thanks for ordering! Click Can I have 31 clicks on my dino excavation? -- 10:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Click my pet golem. I will start clicking!-- Clicks are finished. Are you gonna click?-- I clicked 12 times so far. 00:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 20 00:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay! when the rest are done tell me. Thanks-- done 10:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Click I'd like 25 clicks on my lightworm module. Thanks. 22:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Click my pet golem.I will start clicking!-- Ok, I'll have to click tomorrow cause I do not have a sufficient amount of clicks that is part of this deal. 00:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) That's fine-- I should be done in a few minutes or hours, depending on the time I have. 22:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) 15/25 clicked. 23:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Done. 23:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Click i would like to do a 60 click block/click/deal on our pet golem....and i would also like a click on my dino grazing module rank 2...........i am trying to get the rank 3 one.... 23:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fine. I can do the BCD but the other click is three clicks. I will befriend you and block my other friends.-- ok...wait till i block my other friends...then click 18:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) i clicked 00:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You clicked 63 times,right? I will click 60 times on your pet golem.-- Done. Do you still want the type two click?-- sure but just to let you now it IS an amush module. and i would like you to click 3 times. i need 9 fangs to make the t-rex, so that is 6 clicks? Okay. Its free (message I gave you).-- I will click now. Thanks for the order!-- Done.-- Click (order cancelled) I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet snake module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. 22:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Bye-- BCD (cancelled) could we do a 60 click BCD on Wednesday? we both click on each others pet water bugs? so we can get our pipes? 15:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Also, can you respond to your other order?-- ok block your freind, i will unblock you in a minute 16:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) oh wait..YOU have to unblock me.... 16:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I will be done in just a minute. I am going to click 60 times on your water bug too.-- did you unblock me?!?!?!?!?!?!? you aren't on my friend list...........the only way that i can get my pipee is if you unblock me........ 01:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) could you unblock me again? i need to click........i haven't clicked with you being my friend yet..... 01:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I did not see you on blocked friends so you need to accept me on your unapproved tab. I have not clicked yet.-- nevermind..i need to keep some people on my friend list......sorry. Okay. Bye.-- Click I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental fire factory module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet owl module. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure.Do you still want it? If so, I will start clicking as soon as you respond to this.-- Yes, I do, where should I click? 16:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait, I changed it. I want the six clicks on my pet''' owl'. So instead of clicking on my pet snake, please click my pet owl. I still want the clicks on my elemental modules, though. 15:44, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Click my pet golem and I will click later when I have time.-- Okay, I clicked. Please click as soon as possible. 22:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I can click now.-- Done. Clicks I would like to order 12 clicks. I would like the clicks divided like this: 2 on my elemental air gallery module, 2 on my elemental water sticker module, 2 on my elemental earth gallery module, and the remaining 6 on my pet '''mountain lion' module. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 03:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Canceled. I just got the blueprint. 23:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) clicks i would like 20 clicks: 10 on my pet hawk and 10 on my air gllery module. Clicky 10 clicks on my Gated Gardens. 5 on each one. I clicked your golem already. Borna123456789, The Brainstorm 20:01, June 8, 2010 (UTC)-MLN Borna12345 Sorry, I don't do gated gardens. I will click on something else ten times.-- Done with clicks.